As The North Wind Blows
by dead and gone
Summary: Christmas V/B fic, takes place during high school. Just plain V/B goodness! Please read!


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DBZ!  
  
HI! THIS IS AVARWILYA-QUEEN OF MIRKWOOD HERE!  
  
A/N: OK! This is my new fic! Hooray! I've always wanted to write a Christmas B/V romance high school fic! I'm on writing spree for some reason! This story's going to be rather short but really sweet! oh well...haven't written in my online diary for a while. waiting till i get my new computer. don't know when that'll be. besides i have to learn HTML first. I hate not knowing that.  
  
I know what it is and what it does I just wanna know how you get it onto a site? is there an area or a box that says put HTML code here or something? i'm going to start my site soon and I don't know where to put the HTML!! HELP ME SOMEONE PLEASE!!!!!!!  
  
To the story...  
  
As The North Wind Blows  
  
  
  
The days were getting longer and the nights were getting colder, the North Wind started to blow causing the clouds to shift, the leaves to fall, and the night sky to seem endless and deeper.  
  
A blue-haired, blue-eyed beauty by the name of Bulma Briefs sat outside on her deck area outside her huge room. She was dressed in a long midnight blue nightgown that showed every inch of her curves, her hair down in long curls framing her face. She leaned up against the rail and stared at the full moon ahead of her.  
  
She was thinking of the one thing she wanted...someone to love her.  
  
She had everything a person could ever want, money, beauty, power, for the rest of her life she would be secure...yet she was unhappy. She knew that no one would love her for her, just for what they could get. She was frightened of this fact and usually kept to herself and her inventions.  
  
Sure, school was filled with guys who would date her, but for all the wrong reasons. She wasn't going to give anyone anything until she knew for a fact that they loved her for her.  
  
'That'll never happen...' she thought while staring up at the sky once again.  
  
She noticed something flying softly toward her...it was a leaf. No leaves were still on the trees and she was quite curious. She leaned up and snatched it from the gentle wind. She stared at the golden orange leaf in wonder and saw that it was perfectly in tact and not a single crease or break lay within it.  
  
She grasped her cold hands around it and pulled them up to her chest praying silently.  
  
"Send me someone to love me not for my money or my beauty, but to love me for who I am...I want him to be handsome and brave, dark and dangerous yet gentle at the same time. I'll be waiting..." She said silently and let the leaf go. She watched as it did circles and billowed softly in the wind. It suddenly started to pick up causing her to shiver involunterally.  
  
'Winter, winter, winter...never can be cold enough for you can it?' she cursed silently under her breath and retreated back to her room and closed the deck windows.  
  
The leaf flew silently as it was the last leaf to fall off a tree...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
{Next Day at school}  
  
"Ok, this is rediculous! I can't believe that same guy got the same award 4 years in a row! I was supposed to win it!" Chichi Mau cried as they exited the seniors award ceremony at Orange Star High School. Her boyfriend, Goku Son, comforted her as much as he could but it wasn't helping one bit.  
  
"It's ok, Chichi! Don't cry! You're still the best cook I know! Who cares about a stupid award anyway?" Goku said soon regretting it.  
  
"STUPID AWARD? THAT MEANT MORE TO ME THAN ANYTHING! THAT WOULD HAVE PAID MY WAY INTO COLLEGE YOU DUMBNUT!" Chichi yelled smacking him upside the head. Goku winced in pain as the hit seemed to come repeatedly over and over again.  
  
Their friends walked and watched this ordeal take place while returning to their own state of minds.  
  
"So, Bulma, what are you planning on doing for winter break?" 18 Gero asked while holding onto her boyfriend Krillin's hand. Bulma was kinda jealous of Chichi and 18 but they remained the best friends ever.  
  
"Probably have some sort of party or something--" Bulma said causing all her friends to stop and stare at her in amazement. "What?"  
  
"You. Party. Never." Krillin replied scratching the back of his head while smiling cutely. Bulma glanced at all her friends simultaneously.  
  
"Not that kind of party. Like a sleepover or something." Bulma answered eyeing her friends and noting how they turned back to their normal bustly selves once again.  
  
"Oh ok, for a second I thought you meant a real wrecking party." Goku said wiping the sweat off his brow. Bulma rolled her eyes.  
  
"Why would you be shocked if I did have a party?" she asked amazed at her friends first reaction. Her blue hair was pulled up in a messy bun and she wore tight jeans and a thick black turtleneck that made her look beautiful yet comfortable.  
  
"Because remember what happened last time? Those guys like wrecked the house, nearly raped you, and then we had to clean up their mess! We don't want that to happen again." Chichi answered for them all. The rest all nodded in agreement.  
  
"Whatever...I wouldn't have anyway." Bulma ended. The bell rang for the end of school and the group turned to each other. "Well, I guess I'll call and see you all soon about the slumber party thing." They all stood outside in the student parking lot.  
  
"We better go." Krillin said and 18 and him left holding each other hand in hand, Bulma watched as Krillin kissed 18 lighting on the hand while leading her to his car.  
  
"Yeah, us too." Chichi said too snuggled up to Goku who took off his jacket and kept her warm with it. Bulma felt the wind get colder and watched her two friend couples get into cars together. She glanced beside her and saw no one.  
  
'Alone again...' she thought silently wrapping her arms around herself only imagining someone else's there. She walked to her car and got in cutting on the engine while turning up the heat to HIGH so she could warm up.  
  
A slow tear found its way out of her eye and she quickly wiped it away.  
  
"I don't need anyone." she reasurred herself though she knew how untrue that was. She pulled out of the parking lot and continued to her house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
{Capsule Corporations}  
  
She pulled in the driveway only to find a moving truck in the front yard of the house next to hers. She knew that when she left there wasn't a house there.  
  
'Shit man, they're building things faster and faster everyday...' she thought while she studied who was moving in.  
  
The house was huge, with towering windows in the front, kind of like a castle, it looked to be about 6 floors and probably had tons of rooms and bathrooms. The movers were moving in many expensive looking pieces into the house followed by huge furniture.  
  
She decided that she'd check up on it in a minute. First she had to get another coat.  
  
She walked inside only to be greeted by the almost annoyingly happy voice of her mother. "Hello, dear! How was school? Did you get an award?" Bulma held up 3 fingers.  
  
"I got the Science award, the Smartest award, and the choice award for this Senior beauty thing...all what I got last year. I think they need to come up with some more awards. This is getting boring. And once again Chichi lost to that Melvin dude, he ended up getting the scholarship." Bulma said rather quickly grabbing a coat from out of the hall closet.  
  
"Oh...well that's too bad for Chichi. Tell her that we'll pay her way through college, we already promised her that anyway." her mother replied smiling once again.  
  
'God, does she ever stop smiling? If she did something must be terribly wrong...' she thought and calmly put on her furry filled coat and walked to the door.  
  
"New neighbors, I'm going to check them out." Bulma said opening the door only to be stopped by her pestering mother once again.  
  
"Oh, honey! Take this cake over to them! I was meaning to do it earlier but knowing me I had to tend to my flowers in the greenhouse. Also, I was going to invite them over for dinner tonight. Can you do that for me, sweetie?" she sang causing Bulma to wince in pain. She took the cake and exited the house thanking God she didn't have to put up with her mother's awful singing anymore.  
  
The cake smelled exceptionally well, as it should seeing as how her mother may be a ditz but she sure can cook. It took all of Bulma's self control to not stop and just eat the cake by herself. Instead she walked quickly up to the neighbors house noticing that the movers truck was gone also.  
  
"Jesus, they move quick too..." she cursed ringing the doorbell. She listened as the chimes made a soft melodic tune that seemed almost too perfect. She heard some yelling from inside and then the door opened.  
  
'With this house they must have some sort of butler or something...'  
  
She was surprised to find a young looking woman with jet black hair and same eyes, about the same height, kind of muscular, and very pretty. She only looked to be about 30.  
  
"Hello. Can I help you?" she asked politely as though she were whispering a lullaby to a sleeping infant. Bulma snapped back into reality and smiled her perfect smile.  
  
"Yes, hi. I live next door in C.C. and I brought you this cake to welcome you to the neighborhood--I mean private street...yes. Since my house is the only other one on this street." Bulma said quickly blushing a tint of red, while handing her the cake.  
  
The woman took one smell of the cake and smile graciously.  
  
"It smells wonderful. Who made it?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, my mother did. She's a great cook. She--We also would like to invite you for dinner tonight. Trust me, it'll be the best food you've ever had." Bulma inticed. The woman smiled.  
  
"That would be great, I don't feel like making all that food tonight anyway! Oh dear, I'm sorry, please do come in, you must be freezing." she said leading her into the house.  
  
Bulma stepped in and suddenly noticed that not one box was left out. Everything was put up and in perfect order as though they had been living there for a while. The ceiling towered though the stairway twirled up as you looked. The house smelled of vanilla and strawberries which inflared her nostrils as she took in the lovely smell. As she looked around she noticed that there wasn't one picture of a family member or anything of the sort.  
  
The woman lead Bulma into the first room on the left which seemed to be a living room if any.  
  
"I'm sorry once again, I haven't introduced myself." The woman said after seating Bulma on the surprisingly comfortable couch. "My name is Mia Ouji. And you are?"  
  
"Oh, my name is Bulma Briefs. My parents are Bunny and Clyde (A/N: HAHA! get it? Bonny and Clyde, but now it's Bunny and Clyde? HAHA! I crack myself up!) Briefs. I'm the only child over there. Do you live in this gorgeous house all by yourself?" Bulma answered while taking in her surroundings once again.  
  
"Oh no. Heavens no. I live here with my son. My husband died a long time ago and I've raised my son by myself all this time. He's very secluded. He likes his privacy so he has his floor. His name is Vegeta. Perhaps you would want to meet him. He'll be going to your school." Mia said.  
  
"Oh really. What grade?"  
  
"He's a senior." Mia turned to the stairway and walked up it.  
  
"Oh..." Mia had left Bulma to tend to her thoughts as some more yelling went around and finally two beings came down instead of one.  
  
Bulma was busy studing the room and the artifacts that she didn't notice them come down till she heard Mia again.  
  
"Bulma. This is my son, Vegeta." Mia introduced the two. Bulma turned to face one sexy man.  
  
Bulma gasped a bit but kept it hidden. He wasn't tall, though not too short, his black hair stuck straight up as it defied every law of gravity known to man, his onyx eyes seemed to burn with a strange yet uncontrolable danger. He was very muscular, which only made more eye candy to consume for her. He was wearing a pair of gray sweats and no t-shirt.  
  
Bulma stuck out her hand in which he stared at for a moment with some sort of weird gaze that cause her to creep her hand back to her side.  
  
"Son, this is Bulma Briefs. She lives next door and she brought us this delicious cake and has invited us over for dinner. Isn't that nice? Well, I'll leave you two alone to get to know each other better." Mia said while leaving the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta didn't know why his mother was dragging him downstairs to meet someone.  
  
'Probably another guy she wants to date or something...' he thought grimacing at the thought of his mother remarrying.  
  
Though as he rounded the stairway and into the first living room he was glad she did call him down.  
  
He stared at the blue haired beauty for a few moments. Taking her all in as if she were some magical piece of artwork that he treasured. He noted the way her hair curled, her eyes gleamed, every curve, every skin feature, her lips. She seemed pretty much perfect.  
  
'Phah...probably one of those fucking ditz cheerleaders. They all seem to be.' he thought.  
  
He then saw her raise her hand out for him.  
  
What was he supposed to do? He had never shaken anyone's hand before. Was that some sort of weird gesture? In all honesty he hadn't really been around anyone to shake hands with. They all seemed to just want to stare at him, in awe or in fright.  
  
So he just kinda stared at her hand in confusion till she retracted her hand slowly as it returned to rest by her side.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm Bulma Briefs. I live next door. I'm a senior at Orange Star High School. I like movies, hard music, reading, and writing. I hate every prep known to mankind, guys who think they're too good for everyone else and who basically just love themselves, cheerleading, people who want to ask me out to see what they can get out of me. No, I am not some overegotistical slut who gets a lay everyday, in fact I'm not dating anyone, I only dated once for about 4 years till I dumped him because he cheated on me. I have a group of friends who are really my only friends, which include: Chichi Mau, Goku Son, 18 Gero, and Krillin...well I don't know Krillin's last name but that's ok since he's the only Krillin there! So basically you know all about me. What about you?" she started quickly answering every known question he would've thought to ask.  
  
"...."  
  
"Aren't you going to say anything?"  
  
"What do you want me to say? I didn't ask for your damn weather report on your life." he snapped back. Bulma glared at him ruffly.  
  
"Well, maybe I just wanted to clear that up for you before you though I was some sort of 2 cent tramp who only gets some if she has to prance around in a fucking mini skirt and tubetop that fucking doesn't cover anything and leaves the rest to the fucking imagination!!!" she yelled her built up anger after everyone at school finally coming out.  
  
Vegeta stared at her in amazement. This small woman was practically yelling profanities like water from a fountain.  
  
"Alright..."  
  
"Oh...I'm sorry. I have probably had too many people come up to me and ask me the same question before sorry. I better go now. I hope you like the cake." Bulma ended blushing profusely while rushing to the door and opening it only to be stopped by his voice.  
  
"And what question would that be?"  
  
"'Wanna dance somewhere else besides the dance floor?' I've been asked that probably about 12 times. Well, I'll see you at dinner, if you decide to come. Even if you don't social outings, my mom makes the best food in the world. It's really worth it." Bulma ended again and left the house.  
  
"Women..." Vegeta said and went back upstairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: So????? How was that? Should I continue?  
  
PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
* * * * * * * * v 


End file.
